Unexpected Happiness
by beelee1988
Summary: The FN has invaded the NWT. Killing many and taking more. How can such a tragedy end in happiness?


It was a beautiful night at the North Pole. All the young members of the Northern Water Tribe, were all sitting around a fire. Talking and having fun, while their families were either in meetings or just having their own types of fun. But, no matter what they were doing, no one could keep from looking up at the beautiful sky. The moon was large and bright, but in front of it across the sky occurred the Aurora Borealis. It was always their favorite day of the year.

The third oldest of the young tribe members was Selene. She was sixteen. She had loved this night more than any of the others. It was the only time she felt a connection with her mother who had passed away three years before. When she was young, she and her mother would spend the nights of the Borealis together looking up at the sky. She remembered always snuggling up against her to keep warm. She remembered falling asleep in her mothers arms and waking up in them the next day. But most of all she remembered the talks they had. They talked about everything from families, to training, to boys.

During this night, reminiscing on the past events, Selene never imagined that within the next 10 minutes, her life would be changed forever.

Her father, Kintaro, walked over and sat next to her. She looked up at him and smiled. "Are you doing okay tonight Selene?"

She laughed, "Dad you ask me that every time the Aurora Borealis comes. I have the same answer for you every night. I'm fine."

"Well you say it, but I don't think you'll ever mean it. You know she's looking down on you..." She cut him off, "... and she loves me and is protecting me. Blah blah blah. Daddy I've heard it 100 times. I know these things. You don't need to remind me EVERY time we talk about her."

He shook his head, put his arm around her and pulled her close to him, "I just care about you Selene and want to make sure you know you're never alone."

"I know daddy. I'm sorry." They sat there looking up at the night sky. It was so peaceful and quiet. All that could be heard was the waves crashing against the walls protecting their city.

All of a sudden, their was a huge crash. Too strong to be a wave. Kintaro jumped up and ran towards the wall looking over it. There were three huge ships coming towards their city. He turned and looked at Selene, "Run and tell Pakku it's the Fire Nation. There's about to be a war." Selene stood in shock, then finally ran and got Pakku, as well as all the other Waterbenders in the tribe. In no less than 5 minutes, they were all coming out to defend their city. There was fire, water, and ice flying everywhere. She ran up wanting to go help when her father grabbed her.

"Don't do ANYTHING Selene! Go hide somewhere. I want you safe."

She looked at her father upset and confused, "Daddy I can help, let me!" He moved her aside shoving her in the direction of the inner city. "GO! Just in case something happens, we don't need them knowing you're a bender." She started tearing up.

"Then come with me! Please! Daddy I can't lose you too." He looked in her eyes and saw all the pain rushing through her. He smiled at her and gave his daughter a hug. "I'll be okay. Just go." She did as she was told and ran as fast and as far as she could.

She hid in one of the caves she, and the rest of the young members of the water tribe, built during one of their bored days. It was always the safest place to hide, and the last place anybody would looked. Surrounding her were some of the youngest children in the tribe. Aged from 12 to 4. She tried comforting them and telling them everything would be okay. They all sat there, being as calm and quiet as they can. The only thing you could hear was the fighting. It kept getting closer. A few moments later, they heard footsteps around the opening of the cave.

It was so well hidden, that the soldiers of the Fire Nation had no idea there was a cave. That is until one of the toddlers started crying. As much as she tried to comfort the child, Selene could not get her to stop crying. Within moments the soldiers found them. All the children, as well as Selene, stared up at them scared with tears in their eyes. Selene was snatched up quicker than you could say, "hello". She was pulled away to the ship. Screaming and crying for her father. He was no where in sight. She didn't stop struggling until she was thrown upon the ship and locked up.

Her favorite day of the year, just turned into the worst day of her life. 


End file.
